Mini Daddy Bats
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Bruce had been turned into a toddler that will slow grown into a teenager. Just how will the four Robins be able to care for their Father and take of Gotham at the same time? Simple. After all Bruce was a very law obeying and in line man so the child toddler to teenager would be too right? Right Alfred? Alfred! Good luck Robins your going to need it with with this Bruce Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman**

* * *

Red Robin jumped down landing on the giant penny before pausing and seeing that Nightwing and Red Hood where there waiting by the spot where the Batcave waiting for Batman to arrive. Jumping down from the penny Red Robin walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Hell if we know." Red Hood said. "Bats just sent out a single and here we are."

"I'm surprised you came." Nightwing said looking at the other. "Normally you just send a snarky reply."

"I respond to the single that says 'Fail Safe.'"

"Fail safe? What are you talking about? My single said 'Important Meeting'"

"Mine said that Batman needed my help." Red Robin said crossing his arms. "Something's not right here."

"Really? How did you guess?" Red Hood growled.

Before anyone could say anything else the Batmobile pulled up and the top opened with Robin jumping out and rushing by them hurrying up the stairs without a word. They looked and Nightwing stepped forward to go after him when Red Robin gasped.

They both turned around and saw that Red Robin had taken off his cowl and was looking into the Batmobile before he reached in and pulled out a…

"What's with the kid?" Red Hood grumbled taking off his helmet.

"Aww, he's cute." Nightwing grinned. "I wonder who he is?"

"Uh, guys," Tim said nervously pulling a note written in Superman's hand writing. "I think this is Bruce…"

…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Short Prologue.**

 **A warning that Bruce will age due to the spell. ;D**

 **Drop a review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO EVERYONE... I'm sorry, I thought I posted this the next day, but I didn't.**

 **Also, Bruce's little spell gone wrong will cause him to change ages every few days raning from toddle to young adult and before he met any of his kids.**

 **TO be warned it won't just be baby to adult Bruce but will vary. 8D**

* * *

All three of the brothers stood around a table while Bruce, who was a little over a year old, sat in an old highchair they had dug out of the attic. Alfred had been in England seeing to a sick family member and had seen Bruce through Skype and had confirmed that it was indeed Bruce and he was maybe a little over a year.

The problem was that Alfred wasn't going to come home and take care of him. Instead he had given the others orders to take care of his sergeant son until which time he could come home. So, the three were stuck with Bruce and none of them could think of to come and take care of him.

"Alright, so we can handle this." Dick said cheerfully. "I mean, how hard can it be? Bruce hasn't done anything just sit there and it's only for like a week."

"You two handle this. I don't want anything to do with it." Jason said as he turned to leave when Tim grabbed his shirt. "Let go, Tim."

"You can't just leave him here. You need to help us." Tim said calmly. "He helps us when we needed him and now Bruce needs us."

Shaking the teen off Jason glared at him. "I ain't a babysitter. You two can handle this and you have the demon child to help you out."

"You can just leave."

"Watch me!"

"Hey, guys… where did Bruce go?" Dick said looked at the empty highchair.

They both turned around and saw that Bruce was gone! Gasping all three of them looked around confused and horrified before they all spread out looking for the mini Bruce all calling out. Dick was failing around screaming. Jason was angrily threatening and Tim was just hoping the child hadn't gotten anywhere hw could get hurt.

* * *

Damian was in his room string at his Father. Frowning he held up the baby turning it this way and that was he examined the other. Being ten Damian was be young his years but he also knew that he was genetically designed to look exactly like his Father.

There were no pictures of him as a baby or before he had come to live with his Father so he had be curious of what he had looked like so while the others were fighting he had gone in and stolen the baby and brought him back to his room.

How in the world was this little thing to become The Dark Knight known Batman? This smiling child who seemed to have drooling problem. Setting his Father down Damian continued to stare and watched as he crawled around the room playing with the sheets of his bed and laughing before the child crawled under the bed.

The door opened and Todd stuck his head in looking around. Damian said nothing and soon the pest left and he scowled. The idiot didn't even inquire if he had taken the child. Snorting Damian waited for the other to come back out but he didn't so Damian walked out of his room and spotted Drake roaming the halls.

"Drake, get Father out from under my bed."

"I knew you had something to do with this." Tim scowled at him. "Give Bruce to me."

"You will have to go get him." Damian said waving his hand off to the other. "Go on, Drake, you are more than capable to get him. After as you have not grown at all in the last two years."

Tim glared at Damian but choose not to give into the bait and got onto his hands and knees before peering under the bed. He soon found Bruce playing with some things under and bed and frowned. Everything under the bed had been gifts that others had given Damian. All from birthday to Christmas gifts.

"Why are all your presents under the bed?"

"Not all of them. My shelf over there is where I kept that which has value." Damian nodded to his shelf which had exactly ten gifts. "Besides I have no use for such things."

"You are so ungrateful." Tim grumbled before trying to call Bruce towards him. "Come on, Bruce, come let's go downstairs and get something sweet."

The baby Bruce made an amused noise before playing with some more things hitting them with his hand before moving to the next thing that was there. Bruce continued to play with a few things before Tim crawled under the bed and pulled the little child close before backing out and sat up.

"Alright, let's go tell Dick and Jason you're alive and that Damian didn't eat your soul- Ow! Damian!"

"Tt." Damian smirked things about kicking the other again before moving to his desk. "Get out, Drake, I don't want you in my room."

"Like I would want to stay here." Tim adjusted the child before walking out the door advoiding the pen that came at him. "Dick, Jason! I found him!"

* * *

Splat!

Wiping the banana baby food off his face Dick shook his head. "Okay, so you don't like bananas… let's try carrots."

Splat!

"Come on, Bruce you gotta eat."

Half hour later Jason returned from the store with Tim and they had bought a few things to use just in case Bruce took off again. By the time they got to the kitchen Dick was covered in all kinds of baby food that they had managed to ordered baby food and they had gotten there in thirty minutes. Some of the perks of being in the High Class.

"Whoa, I didn't know you enjoyed baby food, Dickie." Jason snickered.

"Shut up Jason." Dick stood up. "You guys know how to get him to eat?"

"I needed to make a few calls to Wayne Enterprises until we can turn Bruce back into adult. I'll come back in a bit."

"I can get this kid to eat his food." Jason pulled up a chair before sitting down and grabbing the food and a spoon. "Alright, Mini Bats open up."

Bruce however was just playing with the messy food on the tray of the highchair. The happy squeals and laughing was stopped when Jason pushed a spoon of food into Bruce's mouth. The child stopped before looking up at Jason and Dick was sure the kid was going to cry when suddenly Bruce spit the food out and it splattered all over Jason's shirt, some of his jacket and his chin.

"What the hell!"

"Ha! Looks like you can't feed him!" Dick laughed before handing another baby food bottle to Jason. "Try this one. Maybe he likes beef and veggies."

Twenty minutes later form the other room Tim was on the phone when he heard Jason yelling and cursing and Dick trying to calm him down along with some happy squealing. Thanking the person on the other end of the phone Tim hung up before running to the kitchen.

"Oh my… what happened?!" Tim cried looking at the kitchen's large mess. Food everywhere in splatters and it was on the counters, walls, the ceiling! How was that possible?! "What in the world are you two doing?!"

"That brat won't eat!" Jason growled before pointing and glaring at Bruce. "This is revenge isn't it?!"

"Jason, he's only over a year old." Tim stated before grabbing a towel and trying to clean he child up before picking up the small kid. "I'm going to wash him up. You two… clean all this…"

"Why should we?" Jason asked glaring. "Not like you can make us."

"Alright you don't have to clean it." Tim said before smirking. "Just make sure that Alfred knows why his kitchen in a mess."

Both the older brother looked at each other in horror before scrambling to start cleaning.

* * *

By the time Tim set a sleeping Bruce down, who was wrapped up in a fluffy warm towel, before standing up and shaking his wet hair. It still didn't make sense that Bruce managed to get him soaking wet, caused him to fall into the tub and yet Bruce managed to stay dry at the same time.

After struggling and finally having to sit in the tub with Bruce Tim managed to get him clean and just when he started to wrap Bruce the little toddler suddenly went limp and if it hadn't been for the soft snoring Tim would have thought he accidentally killed him.

Leaving Bruce there, only a few feet away, Tim stripped of his wet clothes, dried up and pulled on some sleeping clothes before drying up the toddler, dressing him and putting him…

In the not put together crib…

"Ugh," Tim looked up. "Alright no problem just put it together…"

By the time Tim had gotten done putting it together Bruce had managed to disappear. Gasping Tim jumped up looking for the small child. Bruce wasn't anywhere in his room and before Tim could even start to fear the worst there was angry yelling form next room over.

Damian's room?

"You little Cretan! How did you get in here?!" came the angry yell when a moment passed. "Touch that again I shall skin you alive!"

That Demon Child was going to kill Bruce!

* * *

 **To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Fluff is to come but first, struggles lol.**

 **To Sapphire-Roz: thanks you, I hope this is what you enjoy.**

 **To Guest: Thank you for pointing that out, I fixed as much as I could. 8D**

 **To zales: I shall thank you!**

 **To Renx27: I love Gotham! I saw the ending of season one and I was all "WHA WHA WHA WHA….! OMG…! SEAOSN TWO WHERE FOR ART THOU?! Me and my cousine freaked out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tim rushed into the Damian's bedroom seeing Damian glaring daggers at Bruce as the ten year old picked up the knocked over items on the carpet and Tim winched seeing that it was three gifts that the demon child actually cherished from his few friends.

Running over Tim picked up Bruce who was squealing with laughter trying to reach for the things on the floor. Damian kenneled down picking them up before setting them back in their spot carefully before standing up.

"Can you handle one simple job Drake?!" Damian yelled clearly angry about his things before touched. "You stupid imbecile!"

"Shut up, Spawn! I was setting up the crib and he crawled off!"

"You lack the skill to keep an eye on him!" Was Damian's growled reply. "If had been doing your job than this would not have happened!"

"What were you doing that you didn't notice Bruce was in your room or the fact that he had gotten to your stuff?!"

Their fighting continued to get louder and the toddler in Tim's are looked uncomfortable and soon his eyes started to water. Bruce started to whimper as the two voices continued to increase in volume and soon Bruce started to wailing.

Damian jumped back. "What did you do?!"

Worried Tim quickly sat on the floor and tried to bounce the baby. "Shh, it's okay, Bruce, it's okay. We were just playing that's all."

"You and I do not play." Damian growled.

"Shut up, Damian," Tim said keeping his voice light and happy smiling at the crying toddler who was starting to calm down. "Just look happy and say something nice."

"Get out of my room."

Tim glared at him.

* * *

Twelve am in the morning.

It was twelve am in the morning when a wailing screech was heard causing all four of the bat brothers eyes to snap open. Being trained by Batman meant you could snap awake and be ready for anything.

They never covered childcare.

Tim got out of bed quickly since the crib was in his room and turned the light on low before picking up the crying toddler. Bruce continued cry so Tim decided to take the screaming child downstairs to the kitchen and sat him down in the highchair before going to the kitchen to look in the fridge before pulling out some milk, honey and grabbing some of the left over jar of baby food.

Setting them down he gave Bruce a toy and the little boy took it stopping his crying. Tim rubbed his eyes before opening a jar and putting it in a little kid bowl and warmed it up and next made some milk with honey before sitting down with the food and attempted to fed Bruce who just plain refused to eat.

"Come on, Bruce, just eat and drink your drink and we can go to bed." Tim yawned before trying to push the spoon into Bruce's mouth. "Please?"

Saying something in gibberish Bruce smacked the spoon out of his hand. Frowning Tim picked it up before washing it and scooping up some more before trying to fed him more but Bruce dind't want any and this time he started to bang his little fist on the tray.

"Come on, Bruce... I know you haven't eaten much today."

Bruce laughed before opening his mouth. Smiling Tim fed him the food when suddenly Bruce spit it out and it hit Tim right in the face. Tense up Tim slowly opened his eyes in shock not believing that Bruce spit at him.

"Ugh," Tim stood up grabbing a paper towel wiping off most of the stuff before going to the sink and washing his face. "Ew, this stuff smells bad."

After he was done Tim looked over at Bruce playing with the food.

"Wha- No! Bruce, No...!" Rushing over Tim took off the tray and set it aside. "Now you need another bath."

Bruce giggled before pointing at some fruit that was sitting there on the counter. Looking over Tim picked up the bowl and held it out to the little toddler and Bruce picked out a banana and an apple.

Blinking Tim took the banana and peeled it before breaking it into pieces watching Bruce eat it before taking the apple and peeling it and cutting it into slices. Setting them on the little bottom part of the tray he watched as Bruce ate them.

"Alright, you don't like baby food. Got it." Tim sighed. "Just hurry and we'll wash you up and back to bed."

Once Bruce was done, bathed and dressed in pajamas Tim laid him down back in his cribbed and Tim laid back down.

* * *

Bruce was wide awake sitting in the crib looking out of the bars staring at the person who had fed him. The person was asleep. Looking back into the crib Bruce looked at the toys in there at the foot of the crib.

Crawling over Bruce picked some up looking at them before playing with them happily. Trowing two them up in the air one came back down but the other fell out of the crib causing Bruce to pause looking at where it had fallen.

Crawling over to the side of the bed Bruce stared at it for a minute before getting his other toys and standing up and tossing them out one by one all while laughing happily until the last toy was out and than paused.

Now that all the toys where out of the crib he had nothing to play with. For a minute the toddler looked around before sitting down and staring at the person one the bed before he threw his head back and let out a wail.

"What?!" Tim screamed jumping out of bed and falling off it scrambling to get up. "What?! What?! What happened?!"

Bruce continued his wailing until Tim rushed over and picked him up and set the little boy on his hip before looking at the toys he was stepping on. Getting off of them he leaned down to pick them up. This time holding onto Bruce so Damian wouldn't kill Bruce if he wandered off again.

Putting them back in Tim put Bruce back into the crib. "Now sleep. Please."

Bruce sat down before plopping onto his side closing his eyes. Tim went back to bed not noticing that Bruce sat up again before tossing the toys out again and this time waited for Tim to fall asleep before screaming again.

This louder.

"Stop it!"

Bruce just laughed smiling at him.

"You are going to sleep."

Dick came down yawning a little ready to get something to eat, go for a morning work out and than figure out what to do about the mini Batman they had when he walked into the kitchen to see Tim dressed and ready for work except he should have been out the door at seven and it was almost right and he was slumped backwards in his seat asleep.

"Tim?" Dick walked over shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Tim, wake up."

After a few more shakes Tim jolted in up in his chair. "What?!"

"You okay, Tim?"

"No." Tim grumbled getting up and rubbing his neck. "Ugh, I think I got a crick in my neck..."

"Up late on a case?"

"No." Tim gave him a dirty look which might have worked if he wasn't so tired. "I was up all night with Bruce, but it's not like _anyone_ came to help."

"I thought you could handle one little baby." Dick laughed. "Come on, Tim, it can't be that bad. Look he's sleeping in the playpen as sweet are can be."

They both looked over at the little boy who was sound asleep in the playpen looking like a little angel, which Tim would argue was not and he was holding onto a little teddy bear in his sleep.

"You stay up all night with him than." Tim said going over to the coffee pot before noticing that it was cold. "Wha... What time is it?!"

"It's... well know it's one minute till eight."

"Oh my god- I need to get to Wayne Enterprises! I have a meeting at eight thirty!" Tim rushed over to the counter where he had set his briefcase, grabbing it before rushing towards where the car keys hung taking only a moment to pick out one. "I'll see you guys later around six."

"Wait, what about Bruce?"

"Surely you can handle one little baby?" Tim gave him a smile before leaving out. "Good luck."

"Alright. Can be that hard." Dick smiled. "Good thing he's asleep."

Almost as if hearing him Bruce sat up suddenly crying loudly.

"... JASON? DAMIAN?"

Somewhere two doors slammed shut.

* * *

 **To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Yes, Bruce is out get his mini revenge. Watch out, boys, the cuteness is upon you. Thank you I'll try to fix them asap**

 **To Sapphire-Roz: Tim to the rescues! Lol poor Tim**

 **To Renx27: Alfred knows everything lol.**

 **Tograndshadowseal: They shall find out soon. 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dick picked up the wailing baby before looking around wondering what to do. Tim hadn't said if he had fed Bruce or changed him. Dick bounced the little boy looking around before walking over the fridge and looking in to grab a few jars of baby food.

Bruce whined seeing them and reached up to grab a piece of Dick's hair and started to yank and pull not wanting to have the gross food forced into his mouth again. Dick winced trying to balance the little boy and the jars at the same time before putting them down and deciding it was best to leave Bruce alone until he had the food out.

Instead of putting him back in the crib Dick set him down on the tile floor before getting the breakfast ready and the toddler toddled off into the Manor.

* * *

Bruce found the stairs before crawling up them. It took him a few minutes to the get to the top before he walked down the hall he walked to a door before pushing it open and going seeing that it was a library.

Walking up to the shelves Bruce started to pull the books out one by one letting them fall onto the floor. As the toddler made his way around to everything he could. Once he was done pulling out all the books on the right side and perfectly ignoring the frantic voice calling him, Bruce took out a old photo book that was wrapped up carefully and hidden in the back.

Chucking it onto the floor with the others Bruce looking around the place seeing that he could no longer reach any other books so he went to the next best thing and started to pull off the pillows off the sofas before going after the picture frames.

The door opened and tall person stood there glaring at him before yelling. "Hey, Dick, I found you run away Bat!"

Soon running could be heard until the shorter person rushed into the room. "There you are! I can't believe how sneaky you are! Whoa, Jason look at the room."

"Good luck cleaning it up."

"Okay, so you want to watch Bruce and fed him than?"

"... I'll clean up the book, but you owe me pretty boy!"

* * *

"Please, just eat! Eat!" Dick shinned loudly as the little boy continued to play with his food and throwing it everywhere. "Please, Bruce eat! I don't want to be the one to tell Alfred that we let you starve to death! Wait... Alfred!" Dick gasped jumping up and rushing to the grab a towel getting the stuff off before grabbing his phone dialing the number. "Please answer, please answer..."

After the third ring the familiar voice answer. _"Yes, Master Dick?"_

"Alfred! How did you fed baby Bruce?!"

There was a pause before the calm collect voice answer. _"I can amuse that Master Bruce has been transformed into a baby than?"_

"Uh, Yes. And I can't get him to eat."

 _"What have you've been feeding him?"_

"Baby jar food."

 _"Oh dear, that simply will not do."_ Alfred said. _"You must prepare his meals by hand. I shall send you an e-mail of all his favorite food when he was a child. How old is he?"_

"Almost two?"

 _"I shall send them with in the next hour and instructions on how to care for Master Bruce."_

"Thank you Alfred! When are you coming home?"

 _"I shall return in a weeks time."_

"A whole week?!"

 _"Surely the four of you can care for you Father as he has cared for you."_

No, not guilt! "Yeah, of course we can. See you in a week Alfred."

 _"I shall see you soon."_

* * *

Jason was grumbling as he picked up the books shoving them into any which slot before picking up a cloth cover book. Looking it over he tossed it desk before picking up the pictures, pillows and throwing them any which way onto the sofas before sitting down with the cloth covered book and smirked.

This was obviously Bruce folding and the way the knot was tied. Pulling it off Jason tossed off the cloth before staring at the photo book. It was marked as Bruce's high school years which made Jason frowned because Bruce's high school photos where in another book and they had seen them all.

Mostly with Bruce alone or with Alfred so imagine Jason's surprise when he opened the photo book and found Bruce surrounded by friends that all looked somewhat familiar. It had Bruce in the middle grinning like he was having the time of life and like nothing in his life had ever gone wrong.

The grinning teenager who must have been at least sixteen looked like someone else completely with looking so happy. On his left was grinning other teen maybe the same age, smiling, on the left Bruce had and arm around another boy's shoulder's as they celebrate whatever it was and the teen was small teen with bright red hair and bright green eyes. Next to him was a scowling teen with brown hair and dark eyes like he didn't want to take a picture. On the other side of the right was a short blond haired teen with blue eyes holding a book.

for a minute Jason stared at the picture wondering why the other four teen looked familiar before his eyes widened and if he was correct on who took the picture, which should have been Alfred, than he would have written down the names on the back.

Flipping the photo Jason sat up and his jaw dropped.

Jonathan Crane, Edward Nigma, Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent, Jarvis Tetch.

"Holy shit...!" Jason jumped up flipping through the book quickly scanning over all the photos of the thick books seeing the five of them hanging out, parties, amusement parks, vacations and all the things friends did but they ranged from around the boys being ten up to graduating high school. "Oh shit... Bruce was friends with psychopaths! Dick! Hey, you gotta see this!"

* * *

Bruce was playing with Dick and Jason's cells phones and Damian wasn't telling the older two for he was too busy looking over the photo book that Todd had found. It was a bit unnerving to see four of the well known villains and the greatest Hero in the world hanging out, laughing, going places and having fun when they at night the rouges known as Riddler, Scarecrow, Two-Face and Mad Hatter and the Dark Knight himself.

"But... Bruce never said he was friends with them..."

"He didn't mention that he went to school with them or grew up basically with his sworn enemies!" Jason flipped over the page. "Look, they we're even in clubs together! And Bruce is right there in the freaking middle again!"

"They looked so different... I wonder what would have happened if they had stayed good?"

"Or what if Bruce had gone bad?"

They continued to flip over the the pages as Bruce played with he phones sticking them in his mouth before moving them around like cars. before he got up and toddled a little ways off to the side and dropped them into the mob bucket that was filled with water before heading off into the Manor again.

"Grayson, Pennyworth has sent the instructions."

"Oh yeah, let's see..." Dick pulled the laptop close and opened. "What hell is this?"

Jason leaned over. "Are you feeding a kid or cratering the Queen of England?"

The list had everything from breakfast to after dinner deserts and all of them were fancy meals and snacks. Everythign was laid out in recipes and where they could buy the food and how much to serve, how to prepare, to serve and even which plates and napkins to use! That was ridiculous! Dick remembers eating circus food and Jason could remember digging some food out of trash cans and Bruce ate like a a Prince or something!

"I ain't doing all that." Jason grumbled.

"I do believe you are Master Jason."

Both Jason and Dick yelped before truing around to see Damian holding out a tablet with Alfred on Skype. Damian was smirking. That little brat called Alfred! Traitor!

"Now than if you both will wash your hands I will instruct you on how to prepare a nice brunch since Master Bruce has missed his breakfast." Alfred said and give them a disappointed look to which they both shrank back a little. "Master Damian if you would watch your Father, I shall look over your brothers."

Scowling Damian put the tablet down use it's stand to keep it up before turning and his eyes wide for a moment he looked around before hearing something in the next room. Rushing over he found ...

"Hello." The not-toddler said. "I'm Bruce Wayne. What are you doing in my Manor?"

"Uh... Damian looked back at the kitchen before back at his Father who looked the same as him, exactly like him. "How old are you?"

"Ten." The other said with a smile. "And you?"

"...ten."

"Name?"

"Damian."

"Well, Damian, do you want to come with me? We can go have some fun."

Damian thought about telling the others but than again spending time with his Father who was the same age as him... was too good to pass up.

* * *

 **Ages will vary, so in the next so many chapter he might be a baby again or twenty things like that.**

 **Alright after Damian spends time with his Father who is the same age, what next.**

 **Bruce age 16, Bruce 13, Bruce 8, Bruce 5 or baby Bruce? Pick one please.**

 **To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Little Bruce is out for the fun! The Bat bros are going to have a hard time since they won't be dealing with just one age since Bruce will be changing ages randomly. 8D Good luck guys! I will try to fix them, I still haven't. I guess I can't really see where they are because of my dxlizsiya. It's hard sometimes, lol, but I'll find them eventually 8D.**

 **To VIXX-Dark-Angel: Teenager Bruce is going to cause hell for them, I assure you. After all Bruce Wayne is a playboy, imagine when he was legal driving age? LOL.**

 **To KandyKorn24: Dick has no idea what raising a child is... Surprise 8D**

 **To isumiitachi: Would you like a Robin to go with that Bat? sorry, it's late and I'm a bit crazy at the moment. 8D**

 **To grandshadowseal: DAMIAN... AND THE OTHERS... I'm going to try and base this Bruce ten year old after the Bruce Wayne in Gotham. YES.**

 **To Dragonfan47: Clueless will cause them nothing but harm them... their sleep, their lives, their peace and bring them together. Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Damian curiously followed his Father into the halls of the Manor to a an old room that Alfred never let them in. Before Damian could tell him not to go in Bruce opened the door and walked right in.

"This is my room."

Stopping Damian blinked before realizing that this must have been his Father's room before he moved into the Master Bedroom. Walking in Damian looked around seeing it perfectly cleaned and no doubt that it was Pennyworth's doing.

"Come on. Do be shy." Bruce said walking over to the window and opened. "There. Usually my window is always open."

"I see... wait, what are you doing?" Damian asked as his father- Bruce climbed out the window and onto the roof. "Going to have some fun? Come on, let's go play outside."

"We could have used the stairs."

"This way is easier." Said Bruce smiling before he walked out of sight before coming back. "Are you scared?"

"No!" Damian huffed walking to the window and easily jumped out it. "Where are we going?"

"To my playroom."

"Tt. Aren't you a little too old for a playroom?" Damian asked as they started to scale down the side of the Manor. "

Bruce just smiled and continued on before going behind the house heading for the garage and Damian frowned when he saw him Go passed the door and walked around to the shade before pressing a few pieces of wood and it opened.

"Come on, Damian, this way." Bruce said stepping inside. "Hurry up."

Going in Damian was surprised how none of them noticed that there was a secret entrance here? Did it lead to the Manor or the Cave? Stepping in Damian watched as the door closed before a light turned on and suddenly they were being lowered maybe two floors before the door opened to...

"Your... playroom?"

Smiling Bruce stepped out smoothly as all the lights had turned on before they entered and in the giant structure was everything anyone could want in their teens years from pool tables, to a race track, an actually pool with slides, and all sorts of things Damian could see them all before Bruce looked proud.

"You race?"

Damian smirked.

* * *

"What thell?!" Jason yelled as he noticed that his missing phone was in the mop bucket. "Damn it, I had nothing saved!"

"That's careless, Jay." Dick laughed. "Always have backups."

"I have backups, but I don't have back up of the pictures I took of Kory..."

"Pervert."

"All those sexy pictures... wait. Hey, Dickie-bird isn't this your phone?"

Going over Dick looked into the bucket. "Nooo...! Not my new phone!"

"Isn't it waterproof?"

"No, it's not! Nooo...!" Dick pulled it out as water started pour out of it. "My only true friend, may you rest in peace."

"That little brat. If he wasn't a kid I would smack him upside the head."

"Come on Jason, we're almost done with this crazy brunch."

"Good thin Al had to take off to handle something. Jason sighed before scratching the side of his head. "I need a smoke."

"No you don't!

"Not like you can stop me."

"Damian, bring Bruce down so he can eat!" Dick called loudly. "We're going to eat too!"

As they set up a place to eat Dick and Jason waited for a few minutes but Damian didn't show Dick went looking for them and Jason rolled his eyes grabbing up some things to eat because he was not waiting after being drilled by Alfred on to make Bruce's perfect Brunch.

Dick came back in a rush. "Their not in the house!"

Spitting his food on Dick face Jason started to caught. "W-what?! Damian killed Bruce!"

"No he didn't!" Dick screamed yanking Jason up. "Come on, let's go find them!"

"Your good." Bruce said as they pulled the go karts to a stop. "Two out of three?"

"Very well. You are not to good at this, so please try to make it interesting."

"Oh, so you think I'm going easy on you?"

"It's child play."

"Alright." Bruce smirked. "Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!"

They both sped off this time Bruce doing way better than before. Glaring over at the other go kart Damian glared and his Father looked over with a grin before speeding ahead! Gritting his teeth Damian pushed harder on the pedal seeping up and they both turned at the same time and they continued until the turn came again and before Damian could use something that Grayson had taught him his Father used another move and easily pulled forward ten feet!

"Impossible!" Damian yelled before trying to catch up. "You hustled me!"

"I'm really good regardless!" Bruce called back. "Had to test you first! Come on, Damian, show what you can do!"

Gritting his teeth Damian tried to catch up and soon the finish line was in sight and Damian knew he was going to barely make but his father pulled ahead before slowing down.

"Come on, one last lap."

They sped off again this time Damian ahead and he refused to give his father any slack when he was trying to pass Damian up. Smirking Damian could feel his heart pounding as he was going to win this but just as he turned to reach the finish line the other kart suddenly was right next to his.

"Come on, Damian, floor it!"

"How did you-?!"

"It's called skills, pal, skills!"

"I shall show you skills!"

They both zoomed by the line before skidding to a stop both looking up at the score bored and it lite up a moment later showing Bruce's name followed by five more names.

"Ha!" Bruce grinned.

Damian stared at his name being seconded followed by Harvey, Edward, Jonathan and Jarvis on the bored and their scores where lower but the names made Damian frown and he looked over at his Father who got out of the kart.

"Come on, let's play something else." Bruce said walking over to what looked like... "Do you know how?"

"Is... is that a zip line?!"

"Yeah. Swing and you can go all the cross this place. It even loops and spirals. The whole thing is about five minutes."

For a moment Damian could only stare before hurrying to get hooked up to one of the lines before they both took off. Damian had of course swung off building every night but this feeling of gliding across the gigantic place and sure enough there was spirals and it was a rush!

They went over the pool, over the go kart and over what looked like a large jungle jim and was that laser tag or paint ball field?! How have they never found this place?! This was amazing and very impressive.

"Come on, Damian, pick up some speed on the next spiral! Try to keep up!"

"We'll see about that!" Damian smirked and pushed himself right at the start and his line made him o passed Bruce with in seconds. "How is that?!"

"Not bad! Faster than Edward!" Bruce called but kicked off on his spirals a split second after pulling ahead. "See you at the end!"

Frowning Damian picked up the peace each time he got to a slip angel and soon he pulled ahead. Pushing further he was until finally he slowed down and came to a stop first. Stopping he looked back seeing his Father land.

"I am now impressed."

"Again?"

"Your on."

* * *

 **To isumiitachi: Here's you Robin do enjoy ;D**

 **To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Behold secret play place with everything imaginable to have fun! Lol I really wanted them just to fun.**

 **To Dragonfan47: I'm got a few requests for sixteen, more for 8-13 and only one for 20 but a lot for the bat boys to get the down-low on the photo book. Next chapter will show which is which. THANK YOU SO MUCH 8D**

 **To Sapphire-Roz:Thank you the ages wil be out soon, I'm glad you enjoy this! 8D**

 **To Acarolin95: Thank you! I do plan on having a chapter with him being eight and going through loss of his mom and dad but I want to add that in once the boys get to know him a little more.**

 **To Renx27: OMG Renx27 you area genius! Thank you! 8D *Takes that idea to heart***


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Damian had enough fun and had been enjoying his time going against his Father and now over five hours later, hungry, Damian realized that he hadn't told the older two of his brothers that they had left.

For a moment Damian ponder this before watching as his Father scored another point on basketball court. Still he was getting hungry and wanted something to eat and his Father seemed to since this right away and somehow stole that ball.

"I'm hungry." Bruce said with a grin. "Come on, let's go in town to eat."

"And how do we do that? We are too young to drive and Pennyworth is not here."

"Who said anything about driving?"

"What?"

Damian frowned as he sat in the back of the black sleek car as it drove around the city with a strange driver. He frowned before looking over at his Father who was trying to call someone from the car phone which Damian was surprised still existed.

"Who are you calling?"

"A good friend of mine. He's not answering… I best check up on him before we go."

"Go where exactly?"

"To have fun of course." Bruce grinned before picking up the phone again quickly punching in a number before holding up the thing to his ear. "Come on… answer…"

"Who are you friends by the way?" Damian asked curious to know of the secret friends the great hero had and why the other kept it such a secret. "Family perhaps?"

"They basically are." Bruce confirmed before looking at the time. "Like little brothers to me."

"Is one of them older than you?"

"Yes." Bruce looked at him sideways. "How did you know that?"

"I assumed." Damian quickly covered. "It is time for most others to be in school. Perhaps their there?"

"In summer?" Bruce gave him an odd look before he hung up and dialed a knew number and he blinked when an unknown voice answered. "Uh, yes I would like to speak with Edward please."

Damian watched as his father looked confused before he sat back waiting. He head the Riddler's voice confirmed that he was indeed Edward and his father obviously didn't believe him and it seemed his Father was stubborn and suddenly there was nothing.

"He hung up?" Damian asked as casually as he could.

"Yes." Bruce frowned at the phone. "Diver, I need to you to drive me to an apartment."

Oh hell his Father was going to seek out his criminal friends.

* * *

Edward Nigma was not happy that he had been woken up from his nap since he had been up for three days straight and then a kid calls wanting to know where Edward was and then starts a fight that he was certainly not how he wanted to spend the day. He just wanted to sleep until his could see straight again.

Knocking was heard.

Eyes snapping open Edward slowly sat up looking at the door. This apartment was abandoned or rather he went through a lot of trouble to make sure it looked this way. This place that Edward had lived most his life was a place where he could disappear and had kept the same number for years having easily changed it from the landline to his cell phone so the kid, he had assumed, had a friend with the same name as him.

The knock came again and Edward slid to the floor carefully hiding in case it was the police. He heard muttering from the other side of the door so carefully and fearly Edward crawled to the kitchen holding his breath when a voice called out.

"Edward? Edward, are you in there?" That voice sounded familiar. "Edward, open this door and come out and see me."

Strangely familiar almost like Bru- No. Not going to the past again. That life was over. Closing his eyes Edward decided to wait until the kid left when there was a window opening and a creak. What the hell?! He bolted those windows closed. It must be someone working for the police or The Bat himself! Unless that Bat found him.

"Ed? Edward, are you in here?"

God,t hat voice sounded like…

"Edward." The voice commanded with that firm like a leader he used to follow and with that seriousness that meant who he was talking too better obey. "Edward. Answer me. Now."

Peeking out Edward's mouth fell open and he was suddenly pressed up against the wall. "Bru… Bruce?"

A young Bruce Wayne looked at him in surprise.

 **(Half hour later.)**

"Yes, Doctor Drawers, it's me Edward Nigma? I'm having something very strong happening to me and remember that childhood fried I told you about? Yes, well I'm seeing him here in my apartment but he's ten years old and sitting right across me with a twin. Yes. Yes, I would like to come in please." Edward was staring at the two across form him in shock and sure he had lost whatever of little sanity he had left as one smiled at him kindly and the other glared daggers at him. "No, I can see them right now and it's making me feel really, really, really, sad and mostly like I've walking through a dream…"

"It's not a dream Edward. Sit up straight."

"Actually, Doctor can I come in right now? Please?" The poor redhead almost broke into tears. "I having can't live with this delusion."

"Damian, I have a feeling that you owe me an explanation on why my dear friend is so much older than I."

It was a question asked and suddenly Damian felt very small with how his Father was looking at him. How in the world did he look calm, anger and his voice was steady but it held firm on that fact people better answer him when he talked.

"I don't know." Damian answered with skilled lying. "I just met you today."

"I do not appreciate you lying to me, Damian."

Edward whined looking this way and that before grabbing a piece of paper and pen to start scribbling down some riddles to distract himself all while mumbling that everything that was going on wasn't really happening.

"I am not lying."

"I can smell if off you." Bruce glared at him. "Now explain it to me."

"Not here." Damian hissed glaring at the redhead who was purely ignoring them. "In the car."

"Fine." Standing up Bruce looked at the Riddler. "Stay here. Don't leave."

"I'm not really here." Edward mumbled with a fake nervous smile. "I'm not really here, I'm not really here…"

* * *

Tim tried really hard not to look like a child as he left the building and got into his car. Once in he dropped the act of temporty CEO Tim Drake and rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been really long night and an even long day.

The only thing he wanted to do was to go home and get something to eat and for once sleep and not get back to work on cases. If he managed to get in four hours of the week catching up with him and then with baby Bruce Tim was thinking about getting a sitter but who?

Shaking his head Tim yawned again before pulling out. Once he turned onto the street Tim took the long ride home. Taking the path that lead to the Manor. After parking Tim sighed and got out hoping that his brothers had killed their dad while was away.

Walking into the kitchen Tim set his stuff down before heading out to call for the others when some random kid ran by him. Blinking Tim looked as the redhead climbed onto the counter, opened the cabinet, took out a box of snacks before closing it and jumped off before scurrying away.

"Who is that?" Tim asked no one but he heard arguing so he walked into the living room and stopped short seeing a thirteen year old Bruce Wayne. "What happened?! What did you three do?!"

Dick, Jason and Damian, who had been arguing with each other and pointing the blame on each other all snapped their angry faces at Tim before Jason used some colorful language all while smacking Damian upside the head.

"This dumbass snuck out with Bruce this morning, who was ten! And somehow, some f**king way the brat turned into a thirteen year old and hunted down some magic item and used it on the freaking Riddler and now we have two brats and Damian here have no idea where the hell Daddy bats went to get it because he LOST them!"

"Wait, that's Edward?!" Tim pointed to the little redhead who was munching on the snacks as he sat next to a teen Bruce. "But… but…"

"We have no idea," Dick offered. "I called someone to come but they won't be here until tomorrow evening."

"Hey, we're trying to watch a movie." Bruce said suddenly and they were taken aback by the bat glare and the deadly warning in his voice. "I would appriate it if you wouldn't talk through the movie or if you would leave the room."

Jason glared at him. "We don't have to leave."

"My house, my rules." Bruce glared at him. "Do not make me get up and make you leave."

"Bruce, want some?" Edward asked offering the box. "Their good."

"No, thank you."

Tim blinked. "Wait. He remembers who Riddler is?"

"No." Dick hissed before dragging Tim and Jason out of the room. "Tim you need to see this…"

* * *

Flipping through the book slowly and studying each picture Tim face was unreadable as his brothers watched as the kids grown into a adults with Bruce the obvious leader of the group. He was the leader, the boss and from the pictures he could tell that the others did whatever young Bruce told them too.

"Bruce is the Alpha of the back. Others must be Beta."

"They're not animals, Tim." Dick sighed. "They're just… I don't even know."

"Look at the pictures, Dick. In all of them Bruce is the middle or the closes to the camera. He's the top boss." Tim pointed to some of the pictures. "In the background by the mirrors Alfred is also recording so their might be some films as well. If so than we shouldn't look for them since- And their gone…"

The noise of his older brothers running off to search for said files when he saw Bruce walk right passed him, Edward at his heels and a whole head smaller, and was heading right for the garage. Getting up Tim went to follow when Damian appeared out of nowhere grabbing his arm.

"Drake! Arkham break out!"

Before Tim could answer Bruce came back with the redhead still following him holding a bag with more snacks. They had gotten it by the pantry closet. Frowning he followed them to see that they had just started a movie marathon.

"I guess we can leave them for a little while."

"Yes, come on." Damian growled already heading towards the cave. "Besides I have something to do tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"I'm going go play with a friend."

"Colin?"

"No."

"Irey?"

"No."

"Kona?"

"No."

"Match?"

"No."

"You have other friends?!"

In the living room Edward jumped hearing a yelp and Bruce just turned the volume up telling his friend just to ignore them.

* * *

Dick shoved the VHS into the VCR Who knew Alfred kept them?! They both sat back and watched as the camera focused a bit before it the view stated to walk on and opening a door and Alfred's voice.

" _Happy Birthday, Master Bruce."_

" _Thank you, Alfred." Young Bruce and next to him was four boys all looking excited. "We're ready to leave to the fair now."_

* * *

Once everything was silence Bruce stood up. "Come on, Edward. Let's go get the others."

"Yay!"

Bruce pulled out the magical items. "We're going to make those guys lives a living hell."

"Yay!"

Bruce hated sharing his home when he wasn't the one in charge of it and these people, Dick and Jason, was it? Thought that they could tell him what to do? Him?! Bruce Wayne? No one told him what to do and no one told him what friends he could bring home with him.

They were going to wish they had never been born.

* * *

 **To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Yes, and soon Damian gets to meet a new side of his Father and the boys get to see what a rebellious against the law teenager he was! Also their going to have to deal with Bruce when he have ends up eight and dealing with he lost of his parents.**

 **To grandshadowseal: He never let them know for a reason and I will have Alfred explain it to the boys soon but for know there is a good reason he kept it from them.**

 **To GabxLuci027: Here's there the next one please enjoy it.**

 **To Renx27: A wheal sounds cool to have in a dream playhouse. Mine was go have a giant cat that I could ride on and it could fly. Lol childhood dreams are awesome. They boys are going to be upset that they never got to play it in for sure but who knows they can still have fun 8D**

 **To Sapphire-Roz: Ta-da the Riddler! 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce picked out a car he liked before unlocking it. "Get in."

Quickly getting in Edward leaned over and pulled over Bruce's buckle over as the other started to pull out and clicked it in place before buckling himself up and was bouncing in his seat with a excited smile.

"What are we going to do when we get the others?"

"Whatever we want."

"This is going to be so much fun...!"

* * *

Hearing the sound of a car speeding outside of the window Dick jumped up to see one of Bruce's most expensive cars leaving Manor grounds.

"Hey, Jason, where are Tim and Damian?"

"They went out to take care of some people in arkham."

"I think Mini Bruce and Mini Edward just took off!"

* * *

A lonely worker bored out of his mind was just scrolling through his phone as he waited for someone to come up and order something. His fellow co-workers were also on their phones when a bing was heard that a car pulled up to the order window.

He pushed the com. "Hello, welcome to Burger Queen, what can we get for you today?"

 **[In the car with Bruce and Edward]**

"Bruce, I'm still hungry." Edward whined before spotting a place where they ate at al the time only it looked like it had an upgrade. "Oh, Bruce look! It's Burger Queen! Oh please, please, please?"

Turning the car into the next lane and into the parking lot Bruce drove the car around towards the drive-thru and tried not to hit anything as Edward clung to his side with big green eyes filled with he hope that he would be fed.

Pulling the car to a stop Bruce rolled the window down as a voice asked what they wanted. "I would like to order two cheeseburgers that are plain. One burger with everything on it. Two fries and make them large and one large drink and one large lemon-strawberry shake."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, please add the crown and bubble wands and toss a toy into the meal."

"That will be extra."

"I am aware."

"Please pull up."

When they got to the little window Bruce pulled out a card and handed it over to the worker who just stared at him but ran the card before handing it back. Bruce pocketed it before taking the bag of food and waited or them to hand over the cheap card bored crown and put it on Edward's head who giggled madly before taking the little want and the toy which was a small figure of some strange crime fighter.

"Thank you, Bruce!"

"It's nothing, Edward. Just eat your food before you waste away to nothing. "Bruce grinned as the smaller boy took out his food eating it happily. "Alright, let's pick up Jonathan first since he's probably starving too. I'll get him something he likes around there."

Biting into his cheeseburger the redhead sighed happily. "How long can I stay with you Bruce?"

"As long as you like." Bruce grinned. "We can have fun and party all we want."

"Can we play?"

"Of course."

"Yay, your the best, Bruce!"

* * *

"Okay, they used a card over on first street at the Burger Queen." Nightwing said as they looked around. "It was only a few minutes ago so they couldn't have gotten far."

"You know now that Bruce is a kids he sure pisses me off." Jason said as they continued to ump over the buildings. "He talks like he owns the world."

"And he doesn't remember us even after Alfred told him who we were. I think that Bruce trusts issued started early in his life."

"His friends with evil villain! I don't think the trust in an issue here!"

"Hey, Edward seemed perfectly normal when Bruce brought him home!"

The two continued to argue until they found the missing car parked outside an old building. It was just sitting there so that meant the two must have gone in. Jumping onto the too they headed for the door quickly picking it before heading down the stairs.

They manged ti get three floors down when a beep was heard and they looked own to see that Bruce had just used his card for... a taxi?!

"That little brat...!"

* * *

Bruce smirked as he left the cab and headed into the large high scale mall. "Now, where should we look?"

"Bruce, look at all the new stores!" Edward pointing to the long strip of stores. "When did they do hat?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's see if the store Jonathan works at is still here."

"A fountain! Bruce can I have some pennies?"

"What's a penny?"

* * *

 **A little update but nothing to much. I have a lot of stuff to deal with lately and the upcoming cons, I'm going to see my cousin there! Yay! But first a lot a lot of stuff. I am trying to update a lot o things so hopefully soon. Sorry, it's taking so long but Real Life decided that I was a good person to pick on lately.**


	8. Chapter 8

A woman working the indie mall bank was looking at her phone when something slapped down in front of her. Looking up she saw a kid, or rather two, standing there. The one who looked like a charming little kid had a half smile half smirk on his face and the other kid she coudl only see his eyes and up looking at her with big green eyes.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes," The dark hair kid said. "I took a hundred out of the ATM and now I need you to break it up into pennies."

"Please." Added Edward his eyes somehow got wider. "We're going to throw them in the fountian!"

"Uh, let's see." She took the hundred dollar bill and sure enought it was real. "And you want all of it in pennies?"

"Yes."

"Hold on, I will be right back." She left and returned with the small mount of pennies and she had a bag with her. "You might need this. Alright let's count them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,"

"I believe you." Bruce said pushing the rest into the bag. "Come on, Eddie, let's go."

"Yay!" Edward bounded after his friend until they got back to the fountain." I need one, please."

Laughing Bruce pulled out four rolls of pennies. "Here, use as many as you want. I got them for you after all."

Gasping Edward smiled. "Really? I can make as many wishes as I want?!"

"Yes."

"Your the best Bruce!" Edward hugged the taller boy before opening the pennies and pausing before holding out a shinning new one. "This is a penny."

Taking the little copper thing Bruce stared at it for a moment. "Hm. Alright, I'll go first."

Edward watched as the little thing flipped off form Bruce's thumb and landed into the fountin with a plop.

"What did you wish for?"

"To have a good time."

Tossing in his penny Edward smiled. "My wish came true!"

"Already?" Bruce folded his arms. "What was it?"

"Being here with my best friend!" Edward hugged him. "It's always so much fun!"

Chuckling Bruce hugged him back. "I'm glad and your my best friend too. Alright, want to toss in more pennies or go have some fun while we look for Jonathan?"

"I'm done... oh, can we leave the pennies for other kids?"

"Yes." Bruce looking up and yelled. "FREE PENNIES COME MAKE A WISH!"

The two left as a bunch of kids came from everywhere. Bruce held tight to Edward's hand because the small redhead normal wandered off everything he saw something. Sure enough the passed a store and Edward stared at something and tried to tug them towards it but Bruce was on a mission to find their other friend.

They went to where the store Jonathan worked at only to find it was no long there. Bruce wasn't amused and was quickly angered when they found a landline phone to use and Jonathan's number was no longer in service.

"Bruce, you hurting my hand."

"Sorry." Bruce let go. "Come on, Edward, something's wrong."

"Where's Jonathan?"

"I don't know."

"What about Harvey and Jarvis? He might be with them." Edward offered looking at the phone worried. "They're okay, right Bruce?"

"Yes, of course." Bruce grinned. "Here, go get us something to drink right over there, alright?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Tim was so tired and he was sure that world hated him.

Both he and Damian had manged to take down the inmates and return them to their right places when they were radioed in that Dick and Jason had been tracking Bruce and Edward down because they had lost them but than they ran into some other Gotham Rouges so they should go and get them at the mall.

Walking into the Entrance of the Mall Tim felt like he was going faint if he didn't get sleep soon. As he followed Damian who stopped by a bunch of kids throwing a bunch of pennies into a fountain before leaving.

They finally found the two missing kids and Tim noticed that Bruce looked aggravated and Edward was just standing there next to an angry Bruce looking nervous and worried and waiting for something.

"There you are." Tim said tiredly. "We we're worried. Come on let's go home."

Bruce looked at him before pausing. "Are you alright? You look really pale."

"Tt, Drake is weak is all."

"I am tired and I want to go home, take my medicine, and sleep until I have to get up for work tomorrow." Tim sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Damian, is this another brother of yours?" Bruce asked walking closer and looked Tim up and down noting that he was only an inch shorter. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen and my name is Tim." Tim answered scowling. "Come on, you can come back tomorrow or something let's go."

"You rather small for a being seventeen." Bruce stated before smiling. "However that's fine, isn't it Edward?"

"I'm adorable." Edward grinned up at Tim. "I'm going to eleven soon!"

"Tt," Damian raised an eyebrow. "You look like an eight year old."

"Like I said, I'm adorable." Edward pouted before looking at his friend. "I am right, Bruce?"

"More than puppies."

"See, I told you!"

Closing his eyes Tim swayed a little before glaring, or rather trying to glare at Damian. "I need to go home... now."

Not paying attention to how pale Tim was Damian was looking at the things his Father had bought and noticed that it was an high tech toy plane, some cars, and there was a few things that looked like stuff he was going to put in the play room.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Going to have some fun of course." Bruce turned to him. "I need a few more things than we can go. Come on, you three let's go."

Scowling Tim held his stomach as they walked onto a few other stores hoping they would finish soon. In the back of his mind Tim had wondered if he had brought some emergency pills with him that he needed to take. Looking into his bag Tim found them but they where empty.

Stupid.

How could he for get to refill it?

Tim felt a little hand take his and looked up to see Edward looking up at him and noticed that as Bruce and Damian were talking that Bruce had Edward's left hand as if he was the parent and Ed was the child.

"Are you okay?"

"No... I need to lay or something."

"Okay! Edward smiled before tugging at Bruce's hand. "Bruce, can me and Tim go sit down over there? Please?"

"Alright, but do not move." Bruce let go but pulled out a couple of twenties. "Here, in case you need something. Tim, take care of Edward."

As they left Tim sat on one of the chairs and laid his head down on the arm of the chair as his head pounded. It felt like it was in a plastic bad with all the air being sucked out of it. A cold wet thing pressed agianst his head. Looking up Tim saw Edward holding a plastic soda cup to his head.

"Is this better?"

"Yes..." Tim gave the hopful boy a smile. "Thank you, Edward. That was very nice of you."

Wow, the kid lite up like a Christmas tree. Closing his eyes Tim thought that maybe a few minutes of sleep would be alright when suddenly his shoulder was shaken rather hard and he gasped sitting up.

"Stop," Tim complained with whine. "That hurt."

"Get up, Drake, we're leaving." Damian demanded.

Bruce stepped forward. "Calm yourself, Damian. You didn't have to wake him up like that. Come on, Tim, let's get you back to my house. You look like you've got the flu or something."

Getting up Tim paused as something washed over him and he vaguely remembered hearing his name being yelled before the world spun around to fast and the floor raced up to met him. The last thing he saw was three blurry faces above him before nothingness took him.

* * *

 **To Guest: Thank you and yes I hope so soon lol**

 **To Sapphire-Roz: He'll be there soon, but first Bruce gets to know the bat boys a little better. Well a little bit at a time lol XD**

 **To PrettyKitty-Luvs-U: Thank you!**

 **To grandshadowseal: lol Bruce only excepts giant pennies! Lol, I wish they had that in an issues where Bruce is just like "So this... is a penny? What can I buy with it?" XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce carefully picked up the passed out teen and carried him away from the prying eyes and into a restaurant where Bruce said his last name and since Damian and his Father looked alike that mistook him for Damian and raised an eyebrow at the ten year old who flared at him.

Bruce laid Tim down on a a roll of chairs that had no arms and quickly checked his pulse, his temperature, and checked his eyes since Tim passed out. Damian frowned as he watched his Father take off blazer and warped it up like a pillow before sliding under Tim's head crossed his arms.

"He has a fever." Bruce than turned to Damian with a serious look. "Earlier Tim said he was on medicine. Are they very important for him to take?"

"Yes." was the simple answer.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as Edward gasped putting his hands to his mouth. "Oh dear, we should have just left! What if he died?"

"I won't let him die." Bruce said walking over to Damian and looked down at the ten year old who cringes slightly and the kid had guts for he glared right back but, Bruce's was scarier as he was told many times. "Isn't Tim you brother?"

"Only on paper and they mean nothing to me." Scoffed Damian and crossed his arms before standing up as tall as he could. "We're not blood."

"Even so he is your brother and he's sick." Bruce than looked like someone else and said something that shouldn't have bother Damian but it left sick feeling in the ten year old's stomach. "You disappointed me."

Turning away Bruce looked at Edward. "Go call for a cab and I'll try to wake him up."

"I'll be back!"

Damian felt like a two year old being scolded but his didn't use words he used his eyes to tell him how shameful it was but it shouldn't have been! Damian was not a caretaker nor should be even. Drake should be able to take care of himself.

* * *

When the door opened Dick went to see them and to talk Bruce about taking a new car and than leaving it alone when he saw the three walk in and Bruce had an passed out Tim. Running over Dick took Tim and hurried his younger brother upstairs and too his room.

"Edward, go with them. Damian, come with me."

"Okay, see you later!"

Grumbling Damian followed his father as they made their way into one of the room and where as he expected a talk like when his Father was older he didn't expect to be hit upside the head.

"What?!"

"Don't you ever do that again! If you knew it was something serious you should have informed me and not waited until your brother passed out!"

"Drake is always sick and it's not my responsibility!"

"He's family which makes it your responsibility!" Bruce yelled back. "You are going to go up there and take care of him!"

"Like hell I am!" Damian glared. "And there is nothing you can do that will make me!"

* * *

Tim slowly woke up with a cold pack on his head and when he woke one might expect to see a ceiling or maybe a face of someone who cared but no one ever expects to wake up with the Demon Spawn's furious face glaring right at him.

Yelping Tim jumped. "What?! What do you want?!"

"I came here... to... say..."

"What's wrong with your face?! You look like someone's twisting a knife in your back."

"They might as well be!" Damian hissed before throwing a pillow at him. "Just get well you imbecile."

"Damian!"

Tim looked over to see Bruce standing there looking unmeasured, still a teen, and Edward there next to him eating a cupcake. did they ever have cupcakes here int he Manor? Alfred normally got rid of all the sweets.

"I do not have to do this."

"Do what?" Tim asked sitting up and holding his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Bruce said simply. "Damian didn't tell me that the medicine you need is very important. I apologize for not leaving when you asked."

"Thank you." Tim smiled. "I'll be alright in a few hours and if you try getting that Demon to say he's sorry to me I want it on tape so I can tell everyone that hell froze over."

Edward laughed before looking up at Bruce. "Sounds a little like you."

"Indeed."

"Ah, Edward," Tim smiled. "I've been meaning to ask but... wouldn't your family be worried about you?"

There was a long awkward pause in the room before Edward looked at his cupcake before putting it down on the nightstand and pushing it way suddenly going from happy Riddler they knew to a kicked puppy.

"I'm not hungry anymore..."

"Edward." Bruce said turning to him. "I'm hungry. Go make something for me to eat will you?"

"Okay!" The happiness was back and he was rushing out the door. "I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Is he...bipolar?" Tim asked laying back down. "I'm sorry, I upset him didn't I?"

"No need to apologize," Bruce took a sit in a chair. "He's family situation isn't exactly a good one. Edward spends most of his time here in the Manor with me and the others."

"Others?"

"My friends. Which reminds me, once I am done eating I must go and retrive them."

"Uh, actually," Tim said quickly. "Would you mind staying here with me until either Dick or Jason get here? I kind of value my life and if Damian's here than that might not happen."

"I only tried to kill you two times in the last three months."

"You shouldn't be trying at all!"

"It's because your weak."

"Demon Spawn!"

Bruce laughed. "And Alfred said I'm bad."

* * *

Breaking news tonight: Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow has just escaped from being transferred back to Arkham Asylum.

Edward paused making a sandwich looking up before grinning and running out of the kitchen.

"Bruce...! I know where Jonathan is! Hurry, hurry, let's go!"

* * *

 **To Sapphire-Roz: Yes! I think I will have Dick or Jason next, but I can't pick... maybe I will choose both.**

 **To grandshadowseal: Timmy, noo! Your too cute!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward raced back up the stairs as fast as he could and right into the bedroom before nearly tripping on his way to tell his best friend the good news. Grabbing onto Bruce's shoulder Edward started to tug at the tller boy's are.

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I want to tell you something! It's a secret."

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be right back." Bruce stood and glared at Damian before it turned into a grin. "Try not to kill your brother,"

"Tt."

As soon as the door closed Tim sat back. "I need sleep. Please don't kill me in my sleep Damian or Bruce won't let you play with whatever he bought today."

Damian set the letter open back down on the dresser. "You live another day, Drake."

"I'm so grateful I could cry."

"You should."

"Goodnight, Damian."

"Evil dreams, Drake."

They had a very interesting hate-hate relationship.

* * *

Bruce had the radio and Edward was bouncing in his seat looking out the window talking excitedly about them getting their friend back. In his little hands was the stone that Bruce had told him to hold onto.

They turned onto road looking around for the other when they nearly hit something. Slamming on the break and throwing his arm out over Edward's chest Bruce glared and gritted his teeth before pausing.

"Bruce, look!" Edward cried pointing at the thing. "What is that?!"

There out in the ally was a moving Scarecrow at the hood of the car. Like something out of Halloween and it was moving. Bruce glared at it and Edward's mouth was hanging open in shock but the thing was looking at them in shock as well.

"Oh, Bruce, make it go away! It'll scare Jonathan!" Edward grew said. "He hates scarecrows."

"I know." Bruce said before roaring the engine before pausing. "He's looking at us."

"Go away!" Edward yelled. "You'll scare our friend!"

Scowling Bruce watched as the thing stepped back suddenly seemingly still in shock. It seemed off and Bruce unbuckled his seat belt and with in a second was out of the car looking at the scarecrow and ignores Edward's cry of concern.

"Jonathan." Bruce said seeing how the thing, no person, jumped hearing the name. "Is that you?"

* * *

"And there's this other kid who looks almost exactly like Bruce, but he looks like he wants to murder someone! Than there's alll these new things to play with and that you can buy and they have new toys at the Burger Queen- Oh! You need to eat the food there! It's waaaaay better now!" Edward chattered happily to a shocked grown up Jonathan sitting in the back set staring off into nothing sure he had finally went off the edge. "And we got pennies- Bruce didn't know what penny was! So, anyways we made our wishes and than, and than, and than-"

"Breath, Edward!" Bruce called laughing. "Remember to breath!"

Gaping in air Edward grinned. "I'm breathing now! Bruce, why haven't you turned Jonathan back?"

"I'm giving him a minute to think about it."

"I think I finally got to much of my fear toxin in my body." Jonathan muttered. "I'm probably at Arkham in a padded room."

"Is that a resterrunt?" Edward asked. "Oooo, can we go?!"

"I don't think it's a place to eat at." Bruce said before pulling over. "Alright, here's the deal, Jonathan, so pay attention."

Jumping Jonathan stared at the teen wide eyed.

"This stone will turn you back into kid just like us. So you can either say yes and have one hell of a time with us or go back to... whatever you where doing before we found you."

* * *

"Alright, Hood, they're all rounded up except, Scarecrow."

"You mean Bruce's little friend?"

"Your going to bring that up now?!" Nightwing crossed his arms. "Come on, let's just go find him and than when Bruce is back to normally alright? Come on, Let's go."

* * *

Tim woke up with someone's hand over his head. Looking up he saw the little redhead and smiled a little at him. The redhead smiled happily.

"We're back!"

"Where did you run off too?" Tim smiled siting up a little. "And look at that the demon didn't kill me in my sleep."

"I'm glad! I like you Tim, your nice!" Edward jumped onto the bed. "Can I jump or are you to sick."

"Nah, it's a perfect bed for jumping." Tim smiled. "So, where did you go?"

"I was making Bruce a sandwich and the radio came on and said that Jonathan was out somewhere in Gotham," Edward spun around. "I know because they said his last name and than we went out and brought him back."

"...I'm sorry... what?" Tim face was stunned. "You brought him here?"

"Yes, he's in Bruce's room!"

"Oh my god." Tim jumped up and fell onto the floor. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Edward jumped down. "Remember your sick?"

Sighing Tim rolled onto his side. "Yes, I remember. Here help me up."

Grabbing the other's hand Edward pulled. "Up you go! Yay! Your okay!"

Smiling Tim held onto the bed. "Thank you, Edward."

"Your welcome." Edward leaned in and hugged him. "Want to meet our friend?"

"Yes,"

"I'll go get them!" Edward turned and rushed out of the room. "Bruce! Jonathan!"

As Tim sat on his bed when the door opened and Bruce strolled in like a boss and no far behind was Edward and...

"Oh shit..."

A twelve year old Jonathan.

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry for not updating. RL is really depressing. So, wish me luck and thank you for waiting patiently**


	11. Chapter 11

Tim rummaged through the clothes that they had in a spare room.

Every year the Wayne Household would hold a donation drive where anyone and everyone could donate all kinds of clothing, shoes, coats, sweaters and socks. The wealthy would just donate money which they would match and buy a bunch of clothes to be used right away and whatever was left was given to the hungry.

Picking out a few pajamas for the two new kids. Standing up Tim turned to head back to living room where the three where playing a video game. Looking around he noticed that his three brothers were still nowhere in sight. A quick call had placed Damian with the Tititan dealing with something and Jason and Dick weren't answering so he left a message hoping they would check in.

"Edward, come here," Tim called walking into the room and holding out set of green pajamas. "I think this will go for tonight?"

"Thank you!" Edward rushed over forgetting he was in the middle of the game. "Yay, their green!"

"There's a bathroom right through there."

"Oh, I know where it is." Edward smiled. "I'll be right back!"

Smiling Tim turned back and was unsure about Jonathan. He looked alright and normal enough but who really knew? Still Bruce was friends with them once before so if he was worried than why should Tim be? Ah, well it was time.

"These are for you Jonathan." Tim held them out. "Do you want to go change?"

The kid nodded before turning and walking out of the room. Tim watched before turning around and nearly jumped seeing Bruce there.

"Whoa, calm down." Bruce grinned taking drink of soda. "I promise I won't hurt you and I'm sure my friends won't either."

"Sorry,"

"By the way if you're hoping Edward would be right back your wrong. He's going to jump into the bath, add about half a bottle of bubbles and won't get out for probably an hour."

"I'm guessing he often takes bubble baths here?"

"Yep." Bruce turned to the right. "Jonathan, you're up."

Tim remind still although he almost jumped when he saw the quite boy come out of nowhere. He watched as they continued to play their game.

* * *

By the time Jason and Dick had gotten home they were tired and still hadn't found Scarecrow. They thought they would go tell Tim, write up their reports and then got to bed. They didn't expect to come home and find Bruce reading a book, some random kid sleep on the other side of the couch and Tim was on the small couch out cold with Edward curled on his side like cat looking even smaller than normal. They glanced as each other and Dick opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"You do realize that your little brother is sick correct?" Bruce said but it had a waning undertone to it that make them shiver. "They fell asleep two hours ago and Tim has a fever is back. Edward's playing doctor so don't worry. Now explain where you were."

"I was out." Damian crossed his arm. "A friend of mine needed help and would not leave me be."

"Oh," Tim said walking into the room with Edward on his tail. "He was with Match Malone his Mob Boss best friend. And I forget my phone."

"I'm a doctor." Edward told Damian who glared at him. "I'm a good one."

"Yes, you are." Bruce patted Edward on the head twice. "Thank you for your work."

"Yay!" The redhead grinned before grabbing Tim's hand tugging him along. "Come on, you need a surgery and then you have two weeks of recovery."

"Oh yay, I'm so excited." Tim yawned rubbing his eyes. "Good night,"

Bruce turned back to Damian. "Mob Boss?"

"Yes." Damian grumbled. "His name is Match and he was in trouble."

"Mob… Boss."

Damian realized that his father didn't like that idea at all. "I have my friends and you have yours and besides, what will it matter to you?"

"I do not want trouble in my home." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Understand?"

"Tt." Damian nodded. "Fine but keep your friends away from my room."

"Agreed."

"Now do explain what's going on?"

* * *

Tim heard the laud shrieking laughter and the sound of water being splashed around. It was going to be a mess for sure. However Tim couldn't bring himself to stop the fun and instead leaned back on the bed that was in the room and he was planning on read or checking some cases but instead the teen fell asleep right after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Jason and Dick headed up the stairs after washing up and went looking for the others when they found a mini Crane asleep on the couch and in the middle of the living room was a mini robotic wolf and working on it was Bruce and Damian.

"Whoa," Dick walked other to the three and a half foot wolf. "That's amazing, where did you buy this?"

"We made it, Grayson." Damian said fixing the claws. "Where have you idiots been?"

"Unlike you we were working."

"If I recall Drake and I gathered up most of those fools before you two came along."

"Enough, fighting." Said Bruce tuning something. "Why don't you two make yourselves useful and got get us those boxes across the room."

"I need to go see Tim." Dick said walking away. "I'll be back."

By the time Dick found Tim his little brother was sound asleep and curled into his side was Edward and the kid was also asleep in green pajamas. Dick took out his phone and took a picture. Before he could turn and leave the door opened and Jason walked in.

"What?"

"It's Bruce." Jason groaned. "He's a baby now…"

Tim and Edward jumped awake hearing a loud horrified scream.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all your encouragements and I do love your reviews, and your words and I am trying to snap out of it. RL sucks sometimes but I'm trying. You guys are amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Aw, the baby's so cute," Edward smiled hugging the little baby close. "I'm Edward, what's your name?"

"He's name is Bruce." Tim said before turning to Dick and Jason. "You two are going to have to take care of Bruce tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, hell no." Jason glared at Tim. "You take care of him."

"Jason, I can't, I'm drugged up on my medication." Tim pointed to himself. "Just for tonight and you have Dick and Damian so you guys are fine."

"I can take care of the baby." Edward said hugged little Bruce close. "I can be a Nanny."

"Yeah, let the little pipsqueak take care of, Bruce, right…" Jason glared back at Tim who had his eyes close swaying. "Go to bed, brat."

"Your such a jerk." Tim turned. "Good night."

* * *

Tim was asleep peacefully catching up with sleep and from his passinfg out so he was relaxing when something laid down next to him. Opening his eyes Tim saw Edward and Jonathan in his bed and between them was Bruce.

Wait.

They had the baby?!

They had Bruce!

What?!

WHAT?!

"Where's Dick and Jason?" Tim sat up looking at Bruce as he fussed. "Here, let me hold him."

"They left a long time ago." Jonathan said. "We found food to feed him."

"And we gave him a bath." Edward said. "And he only fell under the water three times."

* * *

Dick answered his com. "Hey, Red Robin-"

"YOU LEFT THE BABY WITH TWO KIDS!"

"Uh, they said they could handle it?" Dick laughed. "Besides we've only been gone for half hour."

"It's been five hours." Tim growled rubbing his face. "You need to get home. Now. They can't watch the kids and I'm still dizzy."

"Alright I'll be home soon." Dick promised. "See you in a little bit."

"Alright." Tim said before hanging up. "Ugh, alright let's watch a movie well they get home. How about this movie? I bet you two haven't seen it."

"What's its called?"

"It's called Toy Story." Tim smiled before putting it on. "I'm going to change Bruce and put him in the crib but here are some snacks, Okay."

"Are you coming back?" Edward asked looking worried. "And do you know when Bruce is coming back?"

"I'll be back and don't worry," Tim ruffled their hair. "I'm sure when baby Bruce goes home big Bruce will be back."

"Can we stay up until then?"

"No, because when don't know when he's coming back." Tim picked up the baby and waited until everything was set up before going to put Bruce in sleeping clothes. "There, that's much better."

The one year old stared at him with those cute eyes.

"I'm amazing they didn't accidently kill you." Tim took Bruce back to his room before laying him down in the crib. "Alright, you jut sleep and I'll just lay down."

Getting back into bed Tim slowly drifted off with two kids sitting at the end of his bed watching a movie and eating and baby Bruce rolling around in the crib. Dick would be there soon so that would be so than he could take over. With that in mind the third Robin drifted off to sleep.

But only for a few minutes because Dick never showed up.

* * *

Damian heard panicking voices and sobbing. Wondering what the hell it was he stopped by Drake's room and listened in to the panicky voices but they were too mumbled by door. It was almost twelve in the afternoon and he had yet to see anyone.

However wondering got the best of him and Damian knocked on the door. "Drake. Open."

Nothing.

"Open the door!"

Nothing.

Instead of waiting Damian checked the nob and it was open. Pushign it open he was met with Drake passed out on the floor, two crying children and his Father as a baby just sitting there staring in what seemed to be shock.

* * *

Jason and Dick had expected a few thing when finally coming home that evening. One was a good meal, probably take out since they really didn't cook and some music, bother the brats and late take off into the night to beat up some bastard.

What they didn't expect was for Damian to sneak up behind them and slam their heads against the wall.

"What the fu-"

"Damian?!"

"The hell is wrong with you idiots?!" Damian glared. "Leaving Drake in such a state! Had I not come home early from school, he might of died and I would have had to watch the little rats and Father!"

"What?!" Dick jumped. "I know I didn't come home but Tim would have forgiven me."

"You idiot, Drake's been sick and now he's on bedrest at the hospital." Damian nodded his head into the Manor. "And Pennyworth is back early and wishes to speak with you.

Oh hell.

* * *

"I'm fine, Kon really," Tim said through his phone. "Just a little sick but they make a big deal out of it. I just need to rest for a few days."

"Still, you gotta be careful. I'll visit you as soon as I'm done fixing Grandma's tractor."

"That'd be fun. Oh hold on, someone's here. See you later." Tim hung up before scowling at who walked into the room. "What do you want Damian?"

"I was sent by Pennyworth and was told to bring you these." Damian handed him a bag with some fresh pajamas and some books. "Also, I'm avoided the mess of children. However I did enjoy watching Grayson and Todd cower in front of Pennyworth's gaze."

"Alfred can be scary…" Tim sat back. "So, how are the kids?"

"I don't know."

Rolling his eyes Tim paused seeing Damian stake a seat next to him. "Um… what are you doing?"

"I'm not going back or I'll watch to watch them and apparently putting them in a closet to play this hide and seek game is apparently the wrong way to play."

"What did you do?!"

"I locked the door of Crouse."

"I pry you never have any children, Damian, because they would be so much therapy Bruce woul go bankrupted."

"Tt." Damian stayed silent. "Hey, Drake?"

"What?"

A scary grin formed on his face. "Want to play a game.

'Help me…'

* * *

Edward was playing a game of chess with Jonathan when someone came over ad leaned over them. Looking up they both stared at the person.

"Edward? Jonathan?" The sixteen year old said. "Is that you?"

"Um…?" Jonathan frowned at him. "Yes?"

"It's Bruce!" Edward cheered. "Whoa, how did you grow so big?!"

Bruce had questions and he wanted answers.


End file.
